


红色大门

by ARAGAKIGORO



Category: goocho
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAGAKIGORO/pseuds/ARAGAKIGORO
Relationships: goocho - Relationship





	红色大门

她偶然有一次坐车在街上看到过她。  
即使在拥挤的人群里，她也一眼就看到了她的背影，那熟悉的短发，单薄的背影。  
她记得她在网络上看过她的一张照片，她一个人走在路上走向她的理想，那背影也这样单薄，但却写满了坚韧与决绝。  
她不得不承认在离开她的这些年，她变了，变得那样坚决，那样强大。  
她想她自己是否也曾有过这样的样子。也许有吧，当她走上台阶，在万人面前宣告对她的爱意，唱出那句表白，即使声音发抖，记错歌词，她总觉得那样的自己是勇的。  
其实也不是再无联系的关系。  
之前在东京算是多年以后的再会，在去会场之前她其实有少少的紧张。那再会是怎样的光景，会不会没有什么言语，即使有共同的朋友，会不会有独处时的那一刻的尴尬。但这一切的忧虑在见到她的那一刻顷刻间化为乌有，太熟悉了，即使分开，各自有了恋人与经历，她们彼此还是那样的熟悉。  
“你好啊。”她走过来，戴着口罩都掩不住她弯弯的眉梢。  
“你好啊，好久不见。”  
“是啊，很久了。”  
她走过去，像很自然似的理了理她的围巾。  
“有点乱。”  
“多谢。”  
两人似多年的老友一般谈天说地，说到某处她脱口而出叫她，“阿菇。”这声一出，她直接没了话头，有些手足无措。是啊，她们之间好像不再是这样互称的关系，她不会叫她阿菇，她也不会再叫她容祖祖。  
“没事啦。”她笑得很坦荡，“太久没见，都没人这么叫我。”  
那夜结束一同吃饭完了合照，明哥post之前还打趣她们，“这张相po出去，你班fans要癫的了。”  
“任他们疯啊。”她说，“你说是吧。”她偏过头来看她。那一刻她的心跳还是不争气地漏了一拍。  
“任他们疯一疯啦！”她也笑着接话。  
原来已经过去这么久了，她们终于也可以坦然说起这些话了。  
那夜她们一行人一同乘车回酒店，到最后车上只剩她们两人，就像是命运里约定好的事情。东京的霓虹灯很绚丽，透过车窗映照在她的脸上，那一刻她心里还是动了动。即使过了这么久，这个人对她还是那样的特别。  
“我来年八月里要开live，你来啊？”  
“你请我自然来啊。”她回过头看她，她却看不清她的神色。  
她们没再说什么，她的手就放在她们中间的位置上，她都不敢去看，怕一个不注意，她就想要去捉住那只手，永远不放开。但是她们已经不会是这样的关系了。她也不再能如以前那样爱她了。  
她先到站，下车的时候她突然伸出手。  
“很高兴还能这样见面。虽然我也知，我们中间有太多事情。”  
那一刻她的眼泪有些不争气地涌上了眼眶，她握住对方的手，笑了笑。  
“是啊，大家都话，我还是穿红色最正。”  
她的脸隐匿在车中黑暗的阴影里她看不清她的表情，但她感觉到握住自己的那双手想要松开却又忍不住紧握的力量。  
“是呀，你穿红色真的很靓的。晚安啦，早休息。”她松开了她的手，向她说拜拜。  
“拜拜，你也早休息。”  
她走进酒店的门几乎用最快的速度回到了房间，关上门，以为自己会放声大哭。  
但其实什么都没有，擦干刚刚那一点点的眼泪，心里只有浅淡的余味。

夏天里发生了很多事情。  
她走在街上的时候看到了她演唱会的海报大张地铺在很多地方。  
本来她可以大大方方地去，在后台与她合影留念，让那班fans再疯一疯，但她知道已是不可能。她们还是会聊天，在私下里的聊天软件上。那天的事情发生时，她也发了信息给她道歉，说没有办法。她当然理解。事业对她永远是最重要的东西。她以前也是爱惨了她的这一点认真。但说没有失落倒也是假话。但是自己如今又哪里是那样的位置去要求她给的那一点特殊呢？  
即使是多事之秋，她还是去了她的演唱会，就像她们约定的一样。  
像普通歌迷那样抢票，买到了山顶的位置，全副武装。当终于在红馆中坐定，她才松了一口气，甚至都不敢四处张望，怕万一有歌迷认出她来。想不到有一天，她会这样来看她的演唱会，以前她总是大大方方坐在中间的位置，大声地为她欢呼雀跃。  
演唱会开始，当她升上舞台，她知道，她永远还是那个舞台的王者，甚至比以前还要自信张扬顶天立地。这些歌都是她陪着她唱了百遍听了百遍的歌，但再一次听到，还是有些感动。她还会记得哪一次她唱错了音下来同她哭，又会是哪一首她又唱到动情，在舞台上痛哭流涕，她很惊讶自己都还是一一记得，历历在目。  
也不知道是不是缘分，这一场有黄色大门。  
这首歌还是最特别的那个。  
她记得上一次听她在这里唱，是分手的时候了，她在台上哭着唱，她又在台下哭着听。这一次，她唱得那样温柔又那样自信。她还能从歌声里听出她那些细碎的心情，但是早已不是从前的模样。后来她encore时又笑着唱了借过。她记得上一次她唱这首歌时，她们也在闹一些小矛盾，她又在台上哭，下了台扑进她的怀里讲，你以后不能这么气我。  
那一刻她觉得，她们真的已经过去了。  
过往就是过往了，即使还在记忆里那么清晰，她们也都不再是曾经的她们了。  
看完她在离场时回头再看了看舞台，不再有她的身影，但似乎还留着她们共同的印记。  
她其实大可以这个时候去后台给她一个惊喜，但她觉得已无这样的必要了。  
出闸口时，正好是红闸。  
真是巧合呢，她想。  
她同女友发了信息问她在哪，她还有更需要做的事情。


End file.
